1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trivia games. More particularly, the present invention relates to trivia games that incorporate question cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Trivia games require a player to remember various tid-bits of information about a variety of subject matters. A player is asked a question. Upon answering the question correctly, the player may advance toward winning the game.
Trivia games have taken numerous forms in the past. Generally, a player or team is asked a question. The question must be answered in a specific amount of time. If the question is answered within time the player/team may move a game piece on a playing board toward a finish. The first player/team to advance to the finish wins the game.
One drawback of prior trivia games is that the question presented must be answered or the turn is lost. The entire question is provided and if the player/team does not answer the question correctly in the required time, then it is the next player/team's turn. No second chance or additional clues are provided when the question cannot be answered on a first try.
Another drawback of prior trivia games is that the dice, spinner or luck of the draw always determine which trivia category a player/team must respond to. Other participants in the game or the player/team are not able to choose which trivia category the question should come from.
Still another drawback of prior trivia games is that a player must advance to the designated finish on the playing board. Points are not provided for correct answers.